1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-bag and more particularly relates to a side impact air-bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A side impact air-bag is an air-bag intended to be mounted in a motor vehicle in such a location that, when the air-bag is inflated, the air-bag is located at a position adjacent the side of an occupant of a seat. Typically such a side air-bag is mounted in the back-rest of the seat, although the air-bag may be mounted in a side-wall of the vehicle. Most commonly the side air-bag is positioned so that, when inflated, it lies between the occupant and an adjacent side part of the vehicle. The air-bag may thus act to prevent the seat occupant from impacting severely with the side of the vehicle and, in a side impact situation, may provide a degree of protection if the side of the vehicle is driven inwardly towards the seat occupant.
When a side air-bag is mounted in the back-rest of the seat, the air-bag is typically mounted in a recess or pocket which is provided in the side part of the back-rest. On inflation, therefore, the air-bag initially emerges in a generally side-ways direction from the back-rest of the seat, but then it has to move forwardly so that the main inflated part of the air-bag lies adjacent and to one side of the seat occupant.
Various proposals have been made as to the design of an air-bag to cause the air-bag to effect this initial side-ways and subsequent forward movement. The present invention seeks to provide an improved side air-bag.